


Meet Those Ocean Eyes

by adventurouskeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Matt Holt, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurouskeith/pseuds/adventurouskeith
Summary: Lance was tired. Throughout the day, he's been walking around the lonely hallways of the castle.





	1. Exposure

Lance was tired. Throughout the day, he's been walking around the lonely hallways of the castle. He always felt lost and uncontrollable with whatever he feels or how no one cares anymore. He sneaks away into his secret room that none of the other paladins even know about. He puts his hand on the scan code and the door opens wide and he walks in. Lance begins to cry and let out his feelings. He could't take anymore and felt so lost. Lance cried til no more tears could come out of him. He wonders to himself,

'Does anyone care about me anymore? Am I ever needed anymore? Why? Why do I need to be alive.'

Lance finally begins to walk out before something hit him. His stomach began to hurt and feels like someone punched him there, but no one did. Was it something he had ate? Well whatever it was made lance faint and black out afterwards. Somewhere else within the castle, keith had began to feel something wrong. His alpha senses were tickling. 

"Shiro, I have a bad feeling. Like something or someone is hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"LIke something is just isn't right. I can feel it within my alpha senses!"

"Well the, we better let the team know."

"Yeah"

Keith begins to recruit everyone into the living room they had. Everyone had came except for one. Lance. He had been nowhere to be found. Everyone got worried and began to look for him. As keith walks towards his room, he caught his scent but not the way he thought he would be. He continued to follow the scent until he reached a door and scans his hand to open it. As soon as he had opened the door, he saw him. Lance was laying on the floor and was knocked out. 

"LANCE!"

He runs over to lance and checks him. He's seemed to be fine except for his breathing. He was having heavy breathing and was gasping for air. Keith tries to give him CPR and help him out. 

"SHIRO!"

As soon as keith yelled out shiro's name, the others and him had ran downs the hallways hearing where the noise came from and saw lance and keith. Shiro gasps.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know! I found him like this and h-he not breathing right!"

"It's ok keith. Coran will check on him to see what's wrong. Hunk, help me with lance."

"Sure thing."

Hunk and Shiro had picked up lance and carried him to the healing pod. As soon as they got lance in, his breathing begins to come back to normal. After an hour went by, Coran had good and bad news.

"Well paladins, I have some good news and bad news too."

The group sighed. Keith looked at the healing pod holding lance and asked coran.

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is that lance will be back to shape within a few days and..."

"And.."

"And the bad news is that Lance has been presented as.."

"A what? An alpha like Shiro and I? Or an Beta like Pidge and Hunk? or....

"yes."

"Omg...he's a..."

"An omega. Yes, he is going through his first heat starting today, and I'm guessing he's been trying to stop it so he's been using suppresants to stop the heat from processing. He's probably been using them for about over 10 years to be exact."

All gasped and then pidge spoke up. 

"But, that would be crazy and impossible?!?! Shouldn't it had made him weak and dead..?"

"Yes it could have, but since he has been on them for a long time now, he experiences a painful way to start his heat. He's gonna need water, food, and remember, any alpha on this ship..."

Coran points to Shiro and Keith, 

"..must not interact with him. Even if lance asks for you, tell him no and walk away. Don't let your alpha side take over. If you do, then you might mark him and be bonded with him for life. Betas are fine and won't have any problems with omegas. So once he wakes up, hunk and pidge will take him to his room and help him out. Allura and I will help out as much as we can before going back to work. Don't forget what I said ok?"

All nodded their heads and walked away. Before keith left the room, he looked up to lance's healing pod and sighed, wishing he could the alpha lance wants as he walked away.


	2. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up another day, lance was worried about being an omega til he encounter someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some things are mature so you have been warned!

After that night, it had taken a day for lance to fully heal within the healing pod that he was in. Within the middle of the night, at 12:30am, Lance had awoken from his sleep. He felt so drawn and was weak. He noticed that he wasn't in his original clothes before he blacked out. 

'Wait where are my clothes? And why am I in the healing pod..Oh no..'

lance had thought to himself and looks down and feels something. Something that had felt like slick. He realized he was producing slick.

'No no no! Not today, not right now! Wait does anyone else know that I'm an omega..? No they can't know right?'

Lance sighed and started to walk to his room as best as he could without causing too much pain between his legs. As he had made it to the corner of his room, he fell to the floor with an 'oOf' and stop for a bit. His breathing became heavy but he was so close. He told himself,

"Come on...Almost there.."

He tried to walk even further until his legs gave up. He sighed and sat against the wall, heavy breathing still at his way. But things were gonna get more interesting as someone who was next to lance's room was an alpha. Indeed it was keith. Keith had awoken and wonder, 

'What's that smell..? It smells so...fresh and like...the ocean crashing the shore...'

Keith continued to sniff until when he had opened his door, there stood lance, shaking and full of fright when he and lance had made eye contact. Keith licks his lips and charges at lance. Lance tries to run as he known the alpha inside him would do something bad. But as lance was trying to get away, keith got a hold of him and held him gently. Lance quivers and gets scared, not wanting to look at keith. But keith spoke up.

"hey hey lance..look at me..I'm not gonna hurt you..Just look at me..."

keith made a sound that calm lance down and made lance look into his shimmering eyes. Keith then smiled and spoke up again.

"Lance how did you get out of the healing pod and try to go to your room on your own..? But mostly are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine..Agh..."

Lance groans as more slick was being produced between his legs and he was starting to pant more heavily then before. Keith then picks up lance and carries him to his room. Lance was starting to fought back, not wanting to go to keith's room but had given in as keith had started to calm him down again. As the door closed on the boys, keith laid lance down and spoke up. 

"K-keith this isn't funny...l-let me go.."

lance began to cry and let tears come out of his eyes.

"Lance...please calm down...I-I'm not gonna hurt you..I told you that...look at me again..please..."

Keith said with a gentle voice and then he looked up again into keith's eyes. Keith smiled at him and said, 

"You know...I happened to find you somewhere where I thought you wouldn't be at..why were you in that room all the way in the back of the castle..?"

"B-because..no one cares for me anymore and even when I died, no one had came to rescued me except for allura. But after that, you guys never seem to ask if I was okay or not. You guys never did. All that I am good for is to leave the team even when I am a..."

"An omega.."

"Yeah! See?!?! I'm no good for this team! Never was I in the first place...I-I should have never left earth and gone after you within the garrison...this is all my fault..."

Lance began to cry again but even harder than before. Keith felt awful and sad. Was this how lance always felt? Keith couldn't deal with lance's sadness so he grabbed lance's face and met his lips with his. Lance gasps but before he could think right, he gave in and kissed keith back. Keith had cupped lance's cheeks and kissed with passion and was being gentle with him. Lance moaned and got the memo as to kiss hard as he could. As the kiss had began to get more full of passion and loving, slick started to spread more between lance's legs and he moaned loud that only keith could hear, but keith stopped the kiss all of a sudden. Lance looks up and asked, 

"W-why did you stop..?"

"B-Because I want to tell you something...the reason I-I kissed you was because i..I love you lance...I don't know why you always doubt yourself and saying that no one cares. Well we all and I do too. I really love you lance and if you don't feel the same I-"

Lance interrupted keith and kissed keith again.

"I love you dork. Don't ever think I don't and that might have been the reason I started this whole rivalry thing with you because I was scared to admit that I had feelings for you. Also, I wasn't sure you could love someone like me.."

Lance sighed but keith looked into his eyes,

"Lance...how could I not love someone like you? You are amazing and just are handsome. You are my sharpshooter who took my heart away and I will love you til the day I die."

Lance blushes and said, 

"T-that was so cheesy. Keith, you are such a goofball I swear."

"Then that makes me your goofball."

Keith smiles and kisses lance's nose and looked into his eyes again. Keith spoke up again, 

"lance since I know you love me...will you take me as your alpha? To love and always be with...?"

Lance started to tear up and smiled.

"Yes. Yes I will you dork."

Keith gets up and kisses lance as lance kisses back. Keith begins to get full of passion with lance until he stops him. Keith looked confused.

"W-why did you stop..?"

"Keith..I'm still in my heat and if we start to kiss wild, then my hormones will get out of crazy and make me want more. Even though we are mates, we have to do it the right way and maybe wait until after my heat to kiss THAT crazy if you know what I mean."

"Oh. Yeah I understand but can't we get through your heat together..?"

"I suppose but I...I just don't want you to end up like the other alpha I had before we broke up."

"Who..?"

"Someone who was a selfish bitch who never wanted me for love but to just to play with as a toy. T-that's why I avoid trying to mate with anyone after that..that was until I met you...."

Lance looks up into keith's eyes and continued on.

"..when I met you, I knew you were the one who could change that but I wanted to be sure. But yeah, I finally realized that I can overcome that with you..Keith.."

Lance puts his hand with keith's and cried happily. Keith grabbed lance and pulled him into a hug. 

"I would never be like that. I love you too much and would be a MUCH better than that other alpha was. And lance...we can get through this together as one...!"

Keith smiles and lance smiles back, knowing he was the one.


	3. Neglect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After keith and lance had cuddle with each other throughout the night, lance was gonna have to face the morning with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE ARE GONNA BE MORE MATURE THINGS THAT ARE GONNA HAPPEN WITHIN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO!"

After Keith and lance had discussed with each other lance had suggested, 

"Well if we are gonna get through this heat together, wanna cuddle to start off..?"

Keith smiles and grabs lance by the waist and pulls him back into the bed. 

"Does that answer your question?"

"God you are such a dork you know that? Anyways, good night keith. See you in the morning."

"Same to you, my sharpshooter."

Lance smiles and laughs happily as he fell to sleep. Within as time passed, lance had slept peacefully throughout the night as said for keith. When morning came was a different story as Hunk had gotten up and gone to check up on lance. As soon as he got there, he didn't see lance within his healing pod and screamed very loud that all the other paladins, including coran and allura, except for keith and lance, had arrived on the scene. Hunk yelled out to the others, 

"WHERE IS LANCE??!!"

Pidge came over and read over the healing pod's information. 

"It says he came out about 12 in the middle of the night. So where would he have gone for the past 8 hours..?"

Pidge looked confused and didn't see keith around so she suspected lance was with keith. As she led the others to keith's room. Indeed, Pidge was right. Lance was in keith's room, sound asleep against him and cuddling him. Pidge, Hunk, & Allura were taking pictures on their kinda-phones while Shiro and Coran smiles at the new couple. Then everyone walked out quietly and began to do their own business. About an hour later, Keith and Lance had awoken from their sleep and keith had talked first. 

"Morning."

"Morning. Whatcha doing?"

Keith begins to put on a clean shirt and pants as he begins to walk towards the door, but then lance stops him.

"What's wrong..?"

"I-I'm just..scared of what the others may think..?"

"They wouldn't mind that you are an omega because they already love the lance you are. I do too. Now come on so we can tell them and get it over with."

"Ok."

Lance nodded his head and began to get dressed as well. After 5 minutes passed, they walked out of Keith's room and towards the kitchen. As soon as they got there, everyone had turned their eyes onto the couple and pidge began to ask questions.

"What happened with you lance?! Are you guys now a couple? Did you guys kiss??! We took pictures of-"

Pidge was cut off when shiro covered her mouth and glared at her. 

"Sorry."

Lance smiles and said,

"it's ok. Anyways it's time I told you something..Well everyone I, yes, an omega and i hope that wouldn't change how you think of me will it..?"

Shiro smiles and responds with, 

"Lance...We all respect you and want what is best for you. We are glad you came and opened to us. And no, it will not make us change the way we see you. You are lance and that's all we love you for."

Lance smiles and responds back, 

"Ok thanks everyone."

Everyone smiles and went as their day being. As the day continued to be, lance begins to act differently and starts to get deeper into his heat as he wanders into the ends of the castle again and tries to find a new spot for him to build his nest. As soon as he found one room, which looked like a baby room. 

'Perfect"

He thought to himself. Back with keith, he had noticed that lance had ran out of his room again and was no where to be found. Keith told his others team members about his heat and how he must have started with his nesting so they all separated and ran toward different directions to find him. 

'Where would you be lance..? How could I lose you again...?'

Keith sighs and continued to search for lance.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!


End file.
